just_cause_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Easter eggs in Just Cause IV: El Patrick
This is a list of Easter eggs in Just Cause IV: El Patrick. Rekord Player In the mission Eyeless, when going inside the trailer park, you can hear a muffled audio track. Entering the first trailer on your right unmuffles the track, which is a man saying "This is the craziest shit ever!". This is a cut audio line that was recorded by User: Commander Keryev himself, as a random pedestrian line for Just Cause: Paradiso Islands. Finding also awards the achievement of the name Rekord Player. A Legend's Return At any time in the game, go to Patrick City and find the abandoned mechanic garage. Going inside and finding the garage part of it the doors will automatically open, and a Mann Kladivo 425 will be inside with a picture of Jack Harris on the dashboard. The vehicle can be kept in any garage and can also be unlocked for Support Drops. Easter Egg After completing the game, going to Vulcan Island will reveal a large golden Easter egg. Activating the egg gives you a stainless steel Tac-40 Silencio which does 200 DMG. YEAH HEAVY METAL In the mission Freedom, when you arrive at Vulcan Island, go into the mysterious cave. At the end there will be a scoped CS Snubs and a floppy disk. Picking up the floppy disk causes SlipKnot's (sic) to play on loop until the end of the boss fight. Just Another Mr. Snowman When you get to Ice Mountain, go to the small lake near the pile of wrecked cars. in the very middle you can find Mr. Snowman in a sweater and beanie. When activating him, Rico will say "I can't believe you made it, Mr. Snowman!" JCU Represent Commander R. Keryev's unique CS TR-550 Demonslayer can be found in-game, along with a picture of some anime/manga dude and a dead body similar looking to Sheele Mathers's. To find them, first complete the mission Eyeless and then go to the trailer park. Go inside the only house that is part of it, and find the door with blood and a bullethole through it. Opening the door reveals all of it. A wild QuackWTF spy When arriving at New Dubai, get to the paintball-splattered farmhouse. When going behind it, a dominatrix furry can be found, with an interesting looking man with a shirt saying "QWTF" asking "Is it really you? I LOVE YOU!!!" This is an obvious reference to QWTF spy and his evil love of dominatrixes. Production Code Zero In Jackar, find the long dirt road leading to a old farm. Behind the farmhouse is a Harris-Keryev California PC0 with the number "0" painted on the dashboard. This is the only location where said car could be found. Doggo Encounter At Joss Mountain, when at the old mine inside the mountain on the trail, pick up the Meyn Arms Hammer on the floor. When at the end of the cave part, shoot the back wall about 4-5 times for it to break. After, you will be able to enter a room with a picture of Gabe The Dog on the back part near where you entered. Category:Content Category:Easter Eggs Category:Just Cause IV: El Patrick